Territory of Death
by chetah Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: When Clark, Lana, Pete, and Chloe go to Hawaii. What happens when a dark stranger is in thier mist. Then when they get througn off the boat into shark territory, and the ocean floor is cover in Kryptonite.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

Hawaii

Sixteen year old Clark Kent Lugged his suitcases down stairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Martha asked hoping he had changed his mind.

" I'm positive mom and don't worry about me I'll be fine." He said flashing his bright smile at her.

"I know, it's just that the longest you've been gone from me is to school except when you were on red kryptonite," Martha said realizing her baby was going on a trip with out her.

"Martha," Jonathan said coming around the corner, "he'll be fine you know he will be, besides what could possibly happen to him?"

"Let's get your bags into the truck." Jonathan said his nervous smile cracking like an egg and starting to feel the same way Martha felt.

"Thanks dad," Clark said loading his bags into the truck, "I think she was about to cross over into tears."

"Sure son," Jonathan said giggling under his breath.

On the ride there Martha checked all Clarks bags forcing them to pull over to get another one each time she finished one.

"Thanks dad so much for buying me this trip," Clark said hugging his dad.

"Honey are…" she didn't get to finish her sentence, "Mom I will be just fine don't worry. "

"Hi Clark," Lana, Chloe and Pete said as they walked up to him in the terminal.

"Hi guys," Clark said whirling around.

"You're sure you can afford this right dad?" Clark said looking into his fathers eye's.

"Don't you worry about a thing." His father said knowing it would be very tight.

This was a gift for getting straight A's for the first time in his life and his friends were going too.

They all hugged and kissed there parents and went through the terminal and to there plane.

Clark felt bad about leaving his father with all the chores around the farm but he felt about even better about going to Hawaii.

The seating arrangement happened to be Lana and Clark and Pete and Chloe.

Clark and Pete loved it.

Clark let Lana have the window seat of the two seat row.

As he started to slide in a man dressed in black grabbed him and pulled him to a little room in the back of the plane.


	2. Plane Discussion

Chapter Two

The Plane Discussion

The man dressed in black lifted his head and took off his practically demolished cow boy hat.

"I have been sent here to demand that you not speak to Lex Luther ever again..." The man said with a deep voice and a grin that said listen to me or else I will be forced to do something I don't want to do.

Clark looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I don't understand sir, why cant I……" Clark didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Stay away." the man said then turned and disappeared like he was never there.

Clark walked back and sat down just as the seat belt sign turned on.

"Clark are you alright?" Lana asked when he buckled his seat belt.

He could see the worry in her eyes and started to tell her the truth….. the whole truth then stopped.

"Ya, I'm fine.' He said wanting to blurt out the whole truth.

"Hold the plane." A voice called from the terminal.

The plane stopped and backed up so that the people could get on.

The family rushed in the plane.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr." the youngest girl in the family said when she dropped her yellow and white bunny by Clark's feet.

"That's ok. Clark said picking up the rabbit and giving it back to the girl.

"Your girlfriend is really pretty." The little girl said.

"Ya she is." He replied smiling at her.

He quickly realized what he had just said.

"Not that she is my girlfriend or anything she's just a friend a good friend but just a friend." He ended that conversation quickly.

He was happy to see them sit down eight rows behind them.

"You were seriously babbling." Lana said laughing at him.

"Sorry." He said his face turning beet red.

Later in Hawaii

"Wow, this great." Pete said smiling.

Chloe began snapping pictures of everything, Clark began taking out his note pad and writing all the places he wanted to visit while he was there, and Lana was just admiring the scenery.

Someone began tapping on Clarks shoulder.

Clark whirled around only to see Lex standing there in a rather tacky Hawaiian shirt.

"Lex?" Clark said smiling and forgetting the mans warning.

"I was surprised to hear your dad is selling the farm." Lex said wanting to know the answer to why it was happening.

"What?" Clark said knowing his father would never do anything like that especially without talking to him about it first.

"You didn't know?" Lex said realizing the same thing that Clark thought.

"I want to see the paper work on this." Clark said knowing that Luther Corp. would have bought it.

"Of course. Come by my house and I will have the papers for you to see." Lex said handing him a paper with a map on it.

"Come around 3:30." Lex said than they said there good byes.

The clan got to there Hotel unpacked than went to a boat house because they had to go to Maui and they were on Kauai.

They were on the boat admiring the scenery when Clark remembered the man's warning.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Lana and Chloe said in unison.

Clark was by the girls and Pete was trying to get some good shots for the torch on the other side of the boat.

"Clark help!" They heard Pete shout.

They got on the other side of the boat just in time to see the man in black push Pete over the side.

The man walked over to Clark took out a green glowing meteor and tape it to Clark's chest.

They were the only people on the boat and the driver was knocked out cold.

"I'm sorry kid." The man said.

The man grabbed Chloe and tossed her off the side and next Lana.

He was an unusually strong man so it wasn't hard for him.

With all Clark's strength he got up and dove into the water hoping that the water would loosen up the tape, it did but to Clark's horror greed meteor was floating on the water and to make matters worse he and the others were all the prey of two Great White Sharks.


End file.
